moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aimbelma Hightower
Sir Aimbelma Hightower is one of the last remaining of the Noble House of Hightower, a house formerly aligned with the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Sir Hightower is now serving as an active Knight of the Silver Hand in the Alterac Chapter, known as The Citrine Eagle. (This page is a work in progress!) History: Early Life: Aimbelma was born to the Hightower family, born to his mother Beth and his Father Julian Hightower. He grew with his cousins, Aleria, Aurious, Auron, Andrew,Zanian Hightower. But when he reached the age of nine his father announced that they'd be leaving Stratholme and venturing for a place to grab some land and start a new life, he never knew why his father decided to leave. A couple days after his side of Hightower left, Arthas attacked purging Stratholme. After Stratholme: His family was shocked by the news that Stratholme was destroyed but the news of who attacked it wouldn't reach them till later on. Aimbelma's father found Arthas and volunteered them to go on the expedition to Northrend. Once they reached Northrend Aimbelma heard some soldiers talking about what happened in Stratholme and told his family. At the cover of nightfall they slipped out Arthas' camp and they wandered around the wastes of Dragonblight eventually leading them towards Grizzly Hills and Howling Fjord. His father and the men of the family fought tooth and nail for a small piece of land. That small piece of land is where they built Arcea Keep. Fall of Acrea: Once Aimbelma was twenty he was a seasoned warrior, fighting undead, Vrykul, and just random animals that started to attack the keep. He was living the happy life until things took a turn for the worse. After he came back from helping a neighboring port town he was his Father and his little sister Cass (Her full name is confusing) arguing like they do for most the day. During the night as Aimbelma was getting some sleep he heard his Father yell, "What are you doing, stop!" He ran faster than his legs could keep up falling on the last step. As he stumbled up and made his way to the throne room he saw his sister stabbing his Father along with his mother Beth. Full of rage Aimbelma charged towards her strangling her and killing her. He held both parents in his arms as they died, His father gasped out his last words, "Aimbelma my beautiful boy. Do not shed a tear for us, the light will guide us to a better places..." he died shortly after. Aspirant Hightower: Aimbelma never really believed in a higher power, after his parents died Acrea and the rest of the Hightowers did as well, leaving him to be the last. (Besides Aleria but he doesn't know that yet.) He left Acrea in ruins, soon he traveled to Stormwind City there he became a drunk and a thief. One day as Aimbelma was getting into his afternoon bar fight a Paladin by the name of Sir Turalius Valmoore. Turalius got in the middle of Aimbelma's bar fight and ended up getting involved by breaking it up. After the fight he took Aimbelma to the side and spoke to him, "Boy. Do you have a deathwish?" Aimbelma replied, "Actually. I do." Turalius and Aimbelma talked over a couple drinks and the whole story was told to Turalius. After a hour or so of talking they started speaking about the light, Turalius spoke of the light as a force that connects everyone and everything. "Tis the creator of life and the path of Destiny." Aimbelma became interested with what Turalius said. After weeks of meeting up and being taught about the light, Aimbelma expressed his wishes towards Turalius that he'd be a Paladin of the Light as well. Turalius agreed and began teaching him the ways of the light along with the three virtues. After he passed all of his tests he became a squire and well things went on from there. (More will be added later.) Category:Characters Category:House of Hightower Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Knights Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:House of Blackmoore